


recruiting

by siojo



Series: Younger Luffy AU [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luffy gets his first crew mate and Ace gets a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recruiting

“So, he’s recruiting already?” Sabo asks watching as Luffy bullies the bounty hunter that Ace had picked up into playing with him. “He does know that he’s got years yet to go?”

Ace nods, “He’s constantly trying to recruit people. There’s this kid on Syrup that he’s offered to and we ran into this girl working for Baroque Works. Not to mention both Marco and I.”

“He offered?”

“Luffy got mad when he found that I joined up with Pops, said that if I was going to join a crew it should have been his.” Ace grins at the snort of laughter that gains him. “I know.”

Sabo snickers, “Can you imagine sailing under your little brother?”

“Manner and cravats everywhere.” Ace teases.

“You seem to have gained some of your own.” He glances to where Izo and Thatch are watching them. “And friends.”

Ace nods, “Yeah. Should have seen me when I got my first mate, poor Decker had no idea what to do with me.”

They both pause as Luffy dashes towards their legs, ducking behind them with Zoro on his heels. Ace tips his head to the side as Sabo smirks.

“Got an issue there, Mister Bounty Hunter?” Sabo asks.

“That brat,” Zoro growls as Luffy peers around Ace’s legs to stick his tongue out at him. “Is going to join me for a swim.”

Ace hums, “Nope. Sorry, Luffy isn’t allowed in water except for bath times, sorry.”

Sabo shakes his head as Zoro makes his way back to where his swords are waiting for him.

“Luffy?”

“I wanted to play with his swords.”

“No swords!” Marco shouts from spot on the deck of the Mini Moby. “Not until you’re older.”

“You heard Marco, no swords,” Ace repeats arms crossing over his chest. “I bet Sabo would agree.”

Sabo tries desperately not to wrinkle his nose, “Yeah, no. Sorry Luffy.”

“You’re so mean Napkin man!” Ace bites back a grin. “I wanna learn.”

“My name is Sabo.”

“Mh, but you wear a napkin. And you’re a spy like my dad. So that mean people don’t remember your name, people remember napkins!” Luffy laughs, hurrying back to Zoro.

“Is he always?”

Ace nods.

“Huh. So, why did you take off from the Moby Dick?”

“Do you remember what I said about my father?” Ace asks lightly, arms still crossed, but his fingers biting into his biceps.

It takes a moment, most of Sabo’s memories still a tangle web that he has to fiddle with to connect them with the memories that he’s made with the Revolutionaries, but he finds it. Hidden in the same place that labels Ace’s self esteem issues.

“Oh.”

Ace snorts, “Yeah. They figured it out. The plan is that we make it look like I faked joining Pops and then stole three of his commanders and a ship. That way he can talk to his allies and come after us, instead of the Marines knowing that we found out.”

“Just Whitebeard’s allies?”

“Rayleigh’s agreed to help and Shank’s doesn’t like being left out.” Ace adds.

“Dragon’s going to tell me not to get involved.”

“That’s your choice.”

Sabo scowls, “You’re my brother, I’m suppose to help you.”

“Things change,” Ace shrugs, it’s too much like the boy that wanted to know if he should be allowed to live that it breaks Sabo’s heart. “So Koala?”

“Not all of us are dating,” Sabo hisses, ducking his head to catch sight of her laughing at something that Thatch said. “She’s my subordinate.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Ace laughs, dodging the punch that Sabo sends his way. “Hey now.”

“Hold still, this won’t even hurt!”

–

Ace sighs, sitting opposite Luffy and, when did Luffy get persuasive, his new crew mate. Zoro looks more tired then anything, his eyes heavy lidded and his head leaning heavily on one of his hands.

“Luffy, I told you before that you couldn’t just invite people to join your crew, you aren’t allowed to go sailing for another eight years.” Ace says delicately.

“I’m not,” Luffy pouts. “I’m gonna stay until I turn seventeen, like I promised, but that doesn’t mean that Zoro can’t be my crew mate. He said so.”

“Zoro?”

The man huffs, “I figured that the brat wasn’t going to stop until I agreed and he swore that it wouldn’t interfere with my dream of being the greatest swordsman.” Zoro shrugs. “Plus, sounds like you’re bound to get into fights.”

“Please Ace?” Luffy begs. “Pretty please with meat on top?”

Ace scrubs his face with a hand, leaning back to glance to Marco was leaning against the railing, listening in. Marco shrugs lightly, his face bland.

“You’ll have to listen to what one of the four of us say, I don’t care if Luffy’s going to be your captain, he’s nine. He is not allowed to order you around until he stops trying to demand ice cream for dinner.”

“So never?”

Ace grins, “Exactly. Think you can live with that?”

“Eh, could be worse.” Zoro answers. “Means we’re going to get into high level fights, right?”

“Ah. Actually we’re about to go to war with the Marines.” Ace admits slowly. “You should know that.”

Zoro’s grin turns excited, the same way that Ace knows his own does on occasion, “Would that mean you’re going to fight Mihawk?”

“Probably?” Ace glances to Marco for help.

Marco drops beside him, “We don’t know about Mihawk. He’s friendly with Shanks so it might go either way.” He admits. “Would that bother you?”

“Still might get the chance to fight him.” Zoro shrugs. “Works for me. I’m in. I’m not a part of Whitebeard’s am I?”

“No, you’re safely under the flag of,” Ace makes a face. “Luffy’s Strawhats.”

–

“Luffy doesn’t need to get a crew,” Ace mutters darkly, his arms crossing over his chest, leaning heavily on Marco’s side. “He’s a kid.”

Marco hides a grin behind his glass, “Ace, you can’t make Luffy change his mind. Just like you can’t make Sabo change his.”

Ace pouts, “But Marco, he’s still a baby.”

“Ace, he’s almost ten. He’s not a baby.”

“He’s my baby brother.”

“Luffy will always be your baby brother, but he’s bound to grow up.” Marco sighs. “At least this way you know who that his first mate can take care of him.”

“I suppose.”


End file.
